


13th Hatch

by Sirrah



Series: Advent Calendar [10]
Category: Berserk
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Gen, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirrah/pseuds/Sirrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serpico really doesn't think he is the right [wo]man for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	13th Hatch

”No, really… I can’t do this”, Serpico said raising his hands to a defying gesture.

“Yes you can”, Casca said, closing in with a predator smile on her face and a white cloth on her hands.

“I’m… I’m really bad in front of people”, Serpico said, backing away from Casca’s reaching fingers.

“Well it’s not like you have to sing or anything. You just walk around and that’s it”, Casca said with a smile that I guess was supposed to be sweat or something but was just pure malicious.

“But I’m not even a bodyguard”, Serpico cried out and his backing back bumped to something solid. When turning around, he saw the massive form of Pippin behind him, blocking the escape way.

“But you’re not some plain secretary either. You have skills at least for three or even two level bodyguard, so suck it up”, Casca said and grabbed Serpico under the arm now that his backing away had been stopped by the enormous body of Pippin.

“But this is high class job! It’s the president daughter, so you need a level one to it, right”, Serpico asked looking pleadingly at Casca. But that had almost as much effect as would have had a dog’s puppy eyes for a pissed off cat. Knowing his plead would do nothing to move Casca, Serpico turned his eyes around the room, looking for his saving angel and actually spot it leaning against a closet. “Guts, please, tell them I’m right. I’m not skilled enough for a job like this”.

“Sorry. I would have been on your side if Judeau hadn’t broken his wrist on his last job. But since he did, you’re the only one I can think of”, Guts said, his normally serious face slightly amused. “Besides, class one in bodyguard business is more about trust than skill”.

“Hmph…traitor”, Serpico mumbled under his breath.

“Yeah, so stop whining and put this on”, Casca said grinning and threw the white cloth to Serpico.

Looking the white cloth in his arms, Serpico voiced his last protest. “But I’m not even a girl!”

“Oh, you don’t want me to go there”, Casca said with a mean glee in her eyes.

Utterly defeated, Serpico gave up with a sigh and pulled the white cloth over his head.

“Now that’s the good boy we all know”, Casca said with a pleased smile. “Now sit down so I can put some make-up on you”.

“Isn’t that a bit much”, Guts asked as Serpico seated himself in front of the dark woman.

“Oh, so now you stand up for me”, Serpico said with a mock bitterness and turned his head for few seconds until Casca forcefully turned it back to face her as she worked with the powder and blusher.

Guts said nothing back and neither did anyone else. There were pity in the looks on both Guts’ and Pippin’s face but for the different reasons than why Serpico had been so against this mission. It was actually an honour to be the bodyguard of the president’s eight year old daughter even if you had to do it dressed up as a woman. No, the reason why he had been so against this was still coming. And as Serpico thought it, Casca finished the make-up and put that dreadful thing on his head. Trying not to close his eyes, Serpico inhaled deeply as the candles on his crown was lit up.

“Now go and do your job”, Casca said and this time smiled sincerely encouraging as Serpico rise up and walked out of the door, joining a group of light haired girls, all dressed up like himself, with candle crowns on their head.

“Now if you ask me, I think our Serpico here makes a really nice saint Lucy”, Casca said smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and may you spend it in peace with your loved ones.  
> This was written a decade ago, don't have a beta nor is English my native language.


End file.
